Mea Culpa
by MyLittleViolet
Summary: M.M. meets Bel on a stormy night in a Hotel bar and the situation heats up really fast. het smut, songfic


Sooo, this is my very first lemon and I hope you'll like it. I would be super happy about some feedback.

I heard this song on the radio by chance and decided to write this.

Mea Culpa is Latin and means "my fault" or "my mistake", sometimes also translated as "I'm guilty". A full translation of the lyrics is down at the bottom.

I chose M.M. for the female part out of two reasons:

1. I read on Reborn Wiki that she originates from France, and since the lyrics mostly in French I thought it would fit.

2. There isn't any M.M. x Bel fic yet and I love crack parings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the song Mea Culpa from Enigma.

Everything that's _italic_ is lyrics and everything that's **bold** is a text message.

* * *

><p>M.M. was sipping on her Embassy Royale, a dark red dink composed of bourbon whisky, drambuie, sweet vermouth and lemon juice, at the hotel bar while relaxing live piano music filled the room.<p>

She checked her phone for the tenth time already. Still no message from Murkuo-chan. Why didn't he text her back? Maybe he was with Chrome again? M.M. huffed. When will that stupid girl finally understand that Mukuro is just using her?

M.M. and Mukuro.

Mukuro and M.M.

That's how it was supposed to be.

After all it was her name he always screamed in ecstasy when he reaches his climax. Her name. Not Chromes. There was no other woman on this world that could satisfy his desires like she could. Mukuro will see that eventually and come back to her.

_Je ne dors plus_

A young man, sitting down on the bar stool beside her, jolted her out of her thoughts.

"I take the same thing she has" the man said with a nod towards M.M., "I like the color. Ushishishi."

M.M. eyed the man thoughtfully. She couldn't help but notice that he was quite attractive. His shaggy blond hair covered the upper half of his face but the lower half was perfectly shaped. A wide grin stretched his lips. His tight black pants and his striped sweater flattered his athletic body. An expensive looking tiara was placed on his head.

Rich and good-looking…that was a combination that pleased her.

_Je te desire_

The bartender placed the drink in front of the boy. "Your Embassy Royal."

The boy snickered and took a sip of the red liquid. M.M. followed the movement of his Adam's apple with her eye. She wanted to kiss his neck up and down. To feel his smooth lips, to taste the flavor of the cocktail mixed with his saliva. She wanted to explore his godly body with her tongue...every little part of it. Too much time has passed since she got laid for the last time, since her desires got satisfied. Her body yearned for this stranger.

_Prends moi_

He turned his head in her direction; a large smile adorned his face. "See something you like?"

He must have noticed that she stared.

_Je suis a toi_

"Indeed." She graced him with a coquettish smile. "My name is M.M. by the way."

He snickered. "Prince Belphegor."

"So, _Prince_. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Ushishishi, you could say I'm on a business trip."

"What kind of business trip?" she asked, leaning a little closer to him.

"That's top secret" he said with a large grin.

M.M. chuckled. "A prince on a secret mission. Well, that's something you don't see every day."

"And what are you doing here?" he asked.

She gave him a mysterious smile, "The same thing."

She crossed her legs. Her skirt rode up a little in the movement, revealing more of her long legs.

"Oh, is that so?" Bel breathed.

She finished her drink, licking slowly over her red lips after she put the glass down. She noticed that the smile on his face has vanished. His lips were slightly parted, his cheeks flushed. She smiled and let her hand wander to his leg, caressing his inner thigh. She felt his muscles twitch under her fingers.

_Je veux aller au bout de mes fantasme_

He reached for his drink and downed it in one swig. "The prince likes this drink, especially the name of it, but he prefers some good wine."

Her hand wandered upwards, under his sweater. His smooth skin in combination with his hard abs causes her blood to boil.

"Yes…wine is always good" she whispered in his ear.

"Shishi, would you like to come for a glass of Pinot Noir to my suite?"

She let her lips brushing down his jaw. "I would love to."

"The drinks are on me. Room 401." He said to the barkeeper.

The prince signed quickly the bill, took M.M.s hand and left with her towards the elevators. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up against him, while the elevator door closed behind them.

_Je sais que c'est interdit_

Her thoughts wandered to Mukuro. She wondered what he was doing right now. Probably fucking Chrome. Why should she be faithful to him, when he ignores her text messages and fucks around with other girls? Right now, her desire for Belphegor was much stronger than her love for Mukuro.

She wanted Bel. She wanted him so badly.

She wanted to feel his naked body. To hear him scream and moan in pleasure.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. His suite was right behind the first door.

Rain whipped against the window panes. Outside of the hotel raged a storm, but inside everything was calm.

Belphegor didn't turn the light on, only a small lamp on the desk which bathed the room in twilight.

He opened the wine bottle, which was standing on the desk and poured the dark liquid in two wine glasses.

The atmosphere turned her even more on.

_Je suis folle_

She walked over to him and took one glass out of his hands.

He took in the aroma of the wine and lifted the glass to his lips.

M.M. leaned over to him and licked with her tongue gently over his lips. Tasting the exquisite wine on them. He gasped surprised. She took the chance and shoved her tongue between his parted lips. She poked with the tip of her tongue against his. He overcame his surprise and started to respond.

Belphegor sat his wine glass down and grabbed her. Pressing his body forcefully against hers.

_Je m'abondonne_

He gently played with her tongue, explored her mouth, sending lustful shivers down her spine. Her body felt like it was on fire.

The moment he pulled away to gasps some air, she moved her hot wet lips down his jaw to his neck. She sucked and nibbled gently on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, right above the collarbone. She was pleased when she felt him shudder. Apparently she'd found a sensitive spot.

She bit down harder and sucked with more force on the spot. A suppressed moan escaped his lips. He pressed his hips against hers and she felt the hard bulge between his legs. She let one of her hands glide down and rubbed gently against the fabric which covered his hard member. Feeling him twitch at the touch.

She parted her lips from his neck, only to capture his mouth again.

_Je suis la et ailleurs_

He grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his hips, kneading it with his hand. With his other hand, he took the wine glass, which she was still holding, and put it down on the desk. He took her other leg and lifted her up to carry her to the king sized bed. He dropped her down on it and crawled on top of her.

She opened skillfully the buttons of her blouse and revealed her black laced bra to him. He straddled her hips and crashed his lips again against hers, this time more forcefully. He supported himself with one hand and massaged one of her breasts with the other.

M.M. buried her left hand in his gorgeous hair, while her right hand slipped under his sweater and caressed his abdomen. She moved with her hand higher and gently stroke over his nipples, causing him to gasp against her lips.

He broke the kiss and took her blouse completely off, throwing it away. Then, he unclasped her bra and tossed it right after the blouse.

_Je n'ai plus rien_

He bit down lightly on her hard nipple, causing her to moan loudly. She raised her hips against his pelvis, rubbing against his erection, making him to quiver.

M.M. grabbed his shoulders and turned, so that she was now on top of him. She brushed his bangs away, wanting to see the lust in his eyes. Then, she grabbed the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head. She huddled against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against hers.

She concentrated again on the sensitive spot on his neck. This time she was less gentle. She dug her teeth deep into his flesh but apparently he seemed to like that since a loud moan left his lips and his hips bucked up involuntary.

M.M. smiled and stood up from the bed. She opened the zip of her skirt and let it fal,l together with her panties, down to the ground. The only thing she was still wearing now, were her black High Heels.

Belphegor's eyes widened. Breathless, he admired her naked body.

_Je deviens folle_

He watched as she started to undo the laces of his boots, painfully slow. Finally, she pulled his shoes and socks off. She climbed back on the bed and started to kiss his chest. Her kisses moved slowly downwards while he panted for breath. She stopped at his lower abdomen where she drew small circles with the tip of her tongue.

"Please…" he gasped.

His hips bucked up again, begging to finally touch him.

M.M. chuckled and finally opened his pants, pulling them down together with his boxers.

She was pleased to see that the pre-cum was already dripping down his throbbing member. She licked it with lots of short little licks off, then she let her tongue circle around his head and eventually she closed her lips around it, caressing the underside with her tongue. She moaned and looked up, direct in his eyes.

He clawed his fingers into the blanket and bit his lips. The sight of her sucking up and down his dick was absolutely gorgeous.

"M.M." he panted, arching his back.

She removed her lips from his member. Still looking right at him, licking slowly over her wet swollen lips.

Bel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. He let his tongue slid slowly over her bottom lip. As soon as she parted them, he took her bottom lip in his mouth and started to nibble gently on it. He turned, so that he was on top again.

_Je m'abondonne_

Bel let go of her lip and placed instead his index and middle finger against her bottom lip. M.M. opened her mouth and he shoved them inside. She sucked on them and let out a lustful moan, knowing full well how much that turned him on.

He took his fingers out and moved them down to her most sensitive spot. The feeling of her slick and wet entrance aroused him even more.

_Je ne dors plus._

He started to circle his two fingers in a slow and steady pace over her clitoris.

M.M. gasped. A burning heat spread out between her legs. She dug her nails into Belphegor's back and raised her hips. With his free hand, he started to massage her swollen breasts. He captured her lips in a passionate and hungry kiss.

He started to move his fingers faster and she couldn't help but to moan loudly against his lips.

She broke the kiss and looked him deep in the eye.

"Take me!" she panted.

_Prends moi_

He grinned at her and took his fingers away, replacing them with the head of his cock. Rubbing it against her entrance. Making her body shiver with desire.

"Fuck me!" she ordered.

Normally, the prince didn't like to take orders but he was only too pleased to fulfill this one.

He trusted hard into her, making her scream in pleasure.

_Je suis a toi_

It was overwhelming.

Bel grabbed her wrist and pinned them down beside her head. He enjoyed the sigh of her lying under him, completely at his mercy.

Her violet eyes were dark with lust.

"Ahhh~ Harder!" she gasped.

_Je suis la et ailleurs_

Heat pulsed through his body.

His thrusts grew harder and rougher. His fingers clenched tighter around her wrists.

She rebelled against his grip. Licking with the tip of her tongue over his throat. Causing him to gasp.

The pleasure built up more and more. Sweat was running down his back.

She felt so good!

He wanted it faster, harder, and rougher.

He wanted more.

He needed more.

_Je veux tous_

The muscles in M.M.s body tensed up. She felt that she was getting close.

She hadn't felt so much pleasure in a long time. She'd needed this so much.

She was finally able to let herself fall. Belphegor took completely over, dominated her. And she enjoyed every little bit of it.

She raised her hips, so that he could thrust deeper into her.

"Yes! Yes! H-harder! Ahhh~ oh yes! Faster! Ah ah! So good~ More!" she screamed ecstatically.

_Quand tu veux_

Her moans grew louder.. She threw her head back and lifted her upper body a little, struggling against his grip.

Belphegor couldn't take his eyes off of a sweat drop, which was running down slowly between her breasts. So slowly…

"Oh god, yes!" she screamed.

Belphegor felt his member twitch inside of her. He was on the edge.

_Comme tu veux_

"Bel!"

Convulsions were running through her body. She dug her nails deep into her palms.

For a split second a lightening bathed the room in white light.

The feeling was so intense.

Bel came right after her. He gripped her wrists even harder, sealing off the blood circulation in her hands. His muscles contracted. The thunder drowned his loud screams while he exploded deep inside her.

He collapsed on top of her.

His heart was pounding like mad.

He was gasping for air.

He let go of her wrists and slit down of her, snuggling to her side.

He was suddenly very exhausted.

The rain was coming down in sheets and it lulled him slowly to sleep.

M.M. ran her fingers gently though his hair.

Again and again and again…

Until she was sure that he was asleep.

She got slowly up, not wanting to wake him up again, and searched her clothes together. Once she was dressed again, she walked over to the desk with the wine glasses they barely touched. She downed them both.

Now, that it was over, she felt the guilt slowly rise up in her chest.

Only one week ago, she'd promised Mukuro that he would be the only man she would ever touch. She'd never been very good at keeping promises.

She walked over to Belphegor and pulled the blanket over his body so he wouldn't get cold.

She searched for her phone to check her text messages. For the eleventh time this evening.

Her heart clenched when she saw that she had one message from Mukuro:

**Sorry for the late answer, my batteries were down. Miss you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at the hotel. Don't worry, the bill goes on me.  
><strong>

From one moment to another, M.M. felt miserably. Her main excused for what she'd just done with Bephegor, was that Mukuro was probably doing the same with Chrome…but no. His batteries were only down.

That's why he didn't answer her.

He even missed her...

M.M. looked at the stranger she'd just slept with.

She sighed.

She knew that she'd betrayed both Mukuro and herself.

_Mea culpa_

Well, in the end the only thing that really mattered was money.

Lets make three out of two.

M.M. picked Belphegor's pants up to see if she could find his wallet.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)<p>

Here is the promised translation. The things in parentheses, are the things I left out in the story.

(Kyrie eleison / Lord have mercy)

(Christe eleison / Christ have mercy)

I can't sleep anymore

(The time has come)

I desire you

(The time has come)

Take me

I'm yours

(Mea culpa)

I want to go to the edge/end of my fantasies

I know it's forbidden

I'm crazy

I' letting myself go

(Mea culpa)

(Kyrie eleison)

(Christe eleison)

I am here and somewhere else (I am here and there)

I have nothing anymore

I am becoming crazy

I am letting myself go

(Mea culps)

I can't sleep anymore

I desire you

Take me

I'm yours

(Kyrie eleison)

(Christe eleison)

I am here and somewhere else

I want everything

When you want

As you like

Mea culpa

(Kyrie eleison)


End file.
